As evidenced in Kosrow et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,768; Adamski, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,201; Rovin, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,058; and Manetti U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,087, automatic hemming apparatus are known. These known systems, although being partially acceptable, require a time consuming process to ensure clamping and alignment of the workpiece edge in its proper position. In addition, the known systems require a complex plurality of moving parts to perform adequately.